she loves to hate me
by XnobodycaresX
Summary: A person who loves someone, loves that someone so much...to the point that the person can't bear the hurt of what someone did!x "-pervert loves idiot-
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! It's my first fanfic oneshot!

Hope you'll like it!

I have lots of stories plotted on my mind but I'm too lazy to put it into words.

So, CHARAN!!!

Now, I have the courage to do so.

This story is one of the crazy stories I have in my head that hopefully would bring into real.

-dreaming-

On with the story….

- nobodycaresx) -

Mikan was heading to school when he bumped into someone. "Watch your way."the voice said coldly.

"Sorry."she replied looking up to meet a crimson eyes.

"Tch."he left.

_So gentleman huh._ She didn't notice that the boy she had bumped into took a look at her and smiled.

She was already on her classroom when Mr. Narumi entered.

"Good Morning class!"he greeted with a wide smile. "Everyone, proceed to your seat. I have something to announce." When everyone was fixed up, he then started. "Next week will be a busy week because Academy will be having an Alice Festival next month. So we will be busy preparing for the next two weeks. I will give you your tasks after this class."he ended.

The bell rang.

Narumi called out for his students. "Everyone, gather up."he handed sheets of paper. "Pass it until everyone will have."he said.

"What is it Mr. Narumi?"Mikan asked.

"Just read."he replied. "Just approach me at my office if there will be questions after reading the sheets."he said to everyone then he left.

Alice Festival? Wuhuuu! Everyone was so happy. No class for the whole two weeks.

She was heading dorm when she felt someone's presence.

"Who's there?"she asked on a cold voice. Feeling brave.

"Tch."she then continued walking.

When she was far enough, a crimson- eyed boy was revealed from a tree. She smiled at the sight of the girl. _Brave huh? _He smirked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning, everybody was already busy preparing. Each one has its own task to do.

(did I mention that they don't have alice?well, I'm saying now. They don't have )

She was carrying a pile of boxes when…

**THUD!**

"Uh- oh.."she said helplessly reaching the boxes and putting it together when the boxes fell again. She was about to stood up when he bumped into someone.

**THUD! **Again…

"Watch where you going Idiot."a voice said.

She looked up to see who's calling her idiot. Crimson eyes…again. She ignored him. She held the boxes but she couldn't stand up.

He did the unthinkable. He snatched the boxes from her. "Where you going?"he asked.

"Uhmm.."she's speechless.

"Where you going???!!!"he asked impatiently.

"Music room.."she replied tensely.

"Is it that hard to say that words."he muttered. It was not a question but a pure statement.

She was about to argue but decided not to. She still needs the guy. They headed to the music room with eyes glaring at her. Everyone was staring at them and she doesn't know why.

"We're here."he said.

"Ow. Yah."she went back to her senses. She opened the door and he placed the boxes at the table.

She was about to say thank you when a voice was calling her.

"Mikan!"the voice called again.

"Coming!"she shouted back. She then hurried to the door and disappeared.

He sighed. "You're welcome."he said. She didn't say thanks. Yah. He was waiting for it. His brow rose when he noticed a small purse at the table.

"Must be hers."he opened to know what's the inside. He raised the thing and revealed that it was a necklace. "Idiot. Leaving valuable things everywhere."he muttered. He was about to put back the purse on the table but an idea came out on his mind. He left the room with a smile.

……………………………………on the other hand………………………………………………..

Mikan went outside. It was Anna who's calling her.

"What?"she asked her.

"You're asking what Mikan?"she said smiling wildly at her.

She can't get it. She asked her and she answered her with a question.

"Just get on with it."she said impatiently.

"So, how does it feel to be with the famous Hyuuga Natsume. The ever famous campus heartthrob?"she asked with eyes twinkling.

"Dunno."she answered innocently. Still confused.

"what's dunno? For kami's sake, Mikan! Everyone wanted to be close with him, the almighty him. And you're so lucky to walk with him. He even helped you to carry those boxes. Such a gentleman of him."

With that, Mikan eyes widened. "So, the guy you're talking was the one who helped me just a while ago? The one you're telling me that girls at this school will fight for just to get his attention?!"she faked a panicked face. "Oh no!!"she said shaking her head. She's making Anna into it. She was annoyed.

"Oh yes Mikan! Now that you're friends, I have the chance to get close to him. You will help me, won't you?!"she asked Mikan pleadingly with twinkling eyes.

"Hell Anna, we've known each other for almost 5 years but I don't think we're friends. Enemy must be acceptable."she screamed.

But Anna was not listening to her anymore. "I will take that as a yes. Thanks Mikan."she said.

"Anna!"Nonoko called.

"Oh, Mikan. Got to go. Ciao."she said then disappeared.

"What's wrong with those people."she whispered when she saw pairs of eyes glaring at her. She then remembered that she left the boy inside. "I forgot to say thanks." She then hurried inside. Too bad he's not there anymore. She sighed in disappointment. "I'll just say thanks net time. Wait! Next time? Why am I thinking about next time….as if I wanted to see him. No. no. I don't want to get cursed by those nasty girls."she said obviously talking to herself.

She went outside. She cursed herself for involving in this trouble. Now, she can feel daggers around her.

"Oh, thanks!"she sighed in relief when a raven- haired girl passed by in her duck scooter.

"Hop in before those eyes melt you."he said coldly referring to the fan girls.

"Thank you Hotaru!"she smiled widely on her.

"20 rabbits for the ride."she said focusing herself on driving.

"Hotaru, you're so meanie."Mikan said shaking her head.

"Not paying. Jump off."simple statement that made her choke.

"Ok. Ok. I'll pay you as soon as we got to my room."she said and hugged Hotaru tightly. They both smiled.

"We're here _Baka!_"she said opening her hands for the payment.

"Ok. Wait."she ran inside her room. She opened her drawer to get 20 rabbits. She noticed that something's gone in the drawer. She thought about it for a minute. Hotaru was getting impatient outside.

"Faster _Baka_!"she said and entered her room. She saw a blank Mikan staring at her drawer. "What's wrong"she asked.

"Eh,..there's something gone in my drawer but I can't seem to remember what it was."she said rubbing her forehead.

"Oh. It's none of my business so hand me 20 rabbits before I lose my patient—"she said coldly.

"Ok. Here."she cut off. She handed her the money. Still thinking what was lost, she closed the drawer. She opened it again. She closed. Then open.

"Stop it will ya or else I will break your neck!"she warned her.

"No, not my neck. Neck? Oh my!"she then remembered what she lost.

"…"Hotaru just looked at her

She screamed at the top of her lungs. "MY NECLAAAACE!!!!"

Natsume went to Ruka's room while tossing the purse. _What can I do with this?_ Natsume was thinking when Ruka opened the door.

"Hey there Natsume. What were ya thinking?"he asked his bestfriend curious of what he was holding.

"Ahah!"he exclaimed and rushed through his room. Ruka just followed him. Confused of what he was acting.

Natsume turned to him and said, "Ruka, make a copy of this for me."

"…"he just gave Natsume a confusing look.

"Just do it ok?...Please…"he begged.

Ruka was shocked of what he was acting. _Did he just say please?_

"Are you sick Natsume?"he said and put his hands on his forehead.

"I'm not sick. I'll just take a nap. When I woke up, I want the copy of that thing on my table. K?"he didn't waited for his reply. He tossed on his bed and sleep.

"He's impossible."he muttered. He can't really say no to Natsume when he asks favor.

He sleeps.

"zzzz…"

Ruka entered inside and placed the purse on the table.

"So you're done with it Ruka?"he asked and stood up reaching the purse.

"I thought you were asleep."he whispered.

"Hell Ruka! This is perfect. It really looks the same with the original. Of course, except with engraved letter at the back."he said examining both of the thing.

The necklace was silver thin- strapped with very cute heart pendant. The other one has a letter M engraved at the back which is obviously Mikan's and the other with N, the copied one.

"What's this for?"Ruka asked.

"Oh. Just nothing."he answered. "Anyways, thanks Ruka"he then left the room leaving an astounded Ruka.

"Did he just say thanks?"he whispered. "Sure Natsume's giving me creeps today."

A day before the opening of the festival. Everyone was busy preparing everything. They all were making sure that everyone was perfect.

"Hotaru, I can't still find my necklace."she said sadly.

"Stop that sad face."she said coldly.

"I guess I can't really find it."she surrendered.

"Mikan!"Anna called.

"What?"she replied annoyingly.

"Go and fit a dress. You have to wear something formal for tomorrow."

"Whatev. If I know you just want me to introduce you to Natsume."he muttered.

"Back off Anna. I'll be dressing her up."she gave her a glare making Anna run.

"Thanks Hotaru."

"Dress up. We'll be going to Central Town to buy dress. Go and get your money. I'll meet you at the bus stop."she commanded.

"Geez, you're really rude."

"…"Hotaru just gave her a glare.

"Ok. Ok. I will. Wait for me at the bus stop."she said and disappeared.

Hotaru smirked. "Prepare my 100 rabbits."she said revealing a crimson- eyed boy from a corner.

"I know Imai."he said. "Aren't you even worried of her?"he asked.

"Worried for?"

"I'm making moves to make her mine."

"I trust her. She can handle herself."she simply said.

"What about me?"

"Even you're rude, I know you're not playing with girls feelings. Even once. "

"…"he just stared at her. _She knows the fact._

"And I trust Ruka's informations about you."she smirked. He sweatdropped.

"I'm glad for my bestfriend to have you."he said making her blush. "I know you two were together. No need to hide."

"Just don't play with Mikan's feeling Natsume. Good things just happened in a blink of an eye. We can never appreciate the things we have until we totally lost it. Take good care of what you have right now coz it's maybe the best thing you'll ever have in you're entire life."she said then stood up.

"That was nice Imai."he commented.

"Read this. It was a letter given to me by Ruka. I just memorized that line from there."she said and tossed the letter to him. He sweatdropped.

He read the line once again. He fell into a deep thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan hurried to her room. She opened her drawer. To her surprise, she saw a purse. _My purse._ She opened it. _My necklace._

She was not bothered about this at first because she was on a rush. Hotaru might leave her. _I'll think about that thing later._

Festival night.

Everyone grooved when the music started.

**One way or another I'm gonna find ya**

**I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha**

**One way or another I'm gonna win ya**

**I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha**

**One way or another I'm gonna see ya**

**I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha**

**One day, maybe next week**

**I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha**

**I will drive past your house**

**And if the lights are all down**

**I'll see who's around**

Mikan can hear the loud music and the screaming students who were obviously enjoying.

"Mikan! Hurry up!"Hotaru called from the outside.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Need to put my sandals on. There. I'm done."she said and went out from the room. "Let's go."offering her hand to Hotaru. In her disappointment, she declined her offer.

Hotaru was wearing a simple violet dress reaching above her knees. It was a tube with a large belt with a ribbon below her chest. She looks pretty.

While Mikan, on the other hand, was wearing a shining pink dress. A spaghetti style dress above and a bubble cut at the bottom which reaches above her knees with scattered shuffles. She looked stunningly beautiful with her hair down. She paired her dress with a knotted 3 inched sandals, pale pink.

"What do you think of yourself? A lesbian? Ruka will be coming to fetch me."she said icily.

"What about me?"

"Just wait here. I already asked someone to fetch you."

"Hotaru!"

"Just don't mess with him. He's dangerous."she warned her.

"But—"Mikan was cut off by a knock.

"Must be Ruka."Hotaru said and signaled her best friend to open the door.

She sighed. "I'm coming!"she sighed opening the door. She looked up to meet a flashing smile from him.

"Hi there Mikan!"he said smiling.

"Yo there Ruka."she said giving him a cute smile. "Come on."she said and signaled him to follow.

"You're beautiful in that dress Mikan."he said making her blush.

"Thank you Ruka- pyon."she replied still blushing.

"Dotncha dare fantasize him Mikan…"came by a voice behind her. It was Hotaru. He was astounded to see her girlfriend in a very girly dress. "He's **mine**!"Hotaru put a strong stress at the last word. That made Ruka blush. He then took her hand and held it.

"You two look so cute!!!"she giggled. "I was wondering, I haven't seen the two of you together that much. You're really mean Hotaru, not telling things to your bestfriend."she pouted.

"As dense as ever."Hotaru simply stated.

"Yah. The typical Mikan."Ruka added.

"Got to go. Ciao."Hotaru said coldly. And they both disappeared.

_Now, I'm alone in here. I wonder who's that guy Hotaru talking about. Hope he was a nice guy..like Ruka. Oh, she's so lucky. That meanie is so lucky to have him._

**One way or another I'm gonna find ya**

**I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha**

**One way or another I'm gonna win ya**

**I'll getcha, I'll getcha**

**One way or another I'm gonna see ya**

**I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha**

**One day, maybe next week**

**I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha**

She tapped her feet to the beat of the music.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who's there?"she asked.

"Just open it will ya?"came by the voice outside.

She opened the door. "Who the hell—"she was cut off.

"Let's hurry."he grabbed her. To be accurate, he's dragging her.

**And if the lights are all out**

**I'll follow your bus downtown**

**See who's hanging out**

"What's the wrong with ya?"he said looking up to see who it was. He was surprised to a crimson eyes gazing at her.

"Just trust me, just this time."he said softly.

With this, she was speechless.

**One way or another I'm gonna lose ya**

**I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another**

**I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya**

**One way or another I'm gonna lose ya**

**I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya**

**One way or another I'm gonna lose ya**

**I'm gonna give you the slip**

**I'll walk down the mall**

**Stand over by the wall**

**Where I can see it all**

**Find out who ya call**

**Lead you to the supermarket checkout**

**Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd**

**One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha**

**(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)**

**One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha**

**(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)**

**One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha**

**(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)**

They both reached the hall panting.

"Just in time."he muttered. He turned to see her. He was astounded to see the very beautiful Mikan Sakura. He's thinking if he grabbed the correct girl. He examined her from toe to head. He stopped at seeing the necklace she's wearing. _It's really her._

"What's with that scanning thing huh, Natsume?"she asked annoyingly. _Geez, he looks so damn hot in his tux. Even his mess hair fit him perfectly._

Everyone was already eyeing them. They've gotten the attention of everyone.

"**Good pair."someone muttered.**

"**Be my partner, Natsume-kun!"**

"**You're so beautiful, let me dance with ya."**

"Uh- oh."she muttered worriedly.

Natsume grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Natsume…"she whispered.

"Just trust me, Mikan…"he said softly gazing at her, locking his serious eyes on hers.

_Mikan? Did I just hear him say my name? Oh my!_ She surrendered. She squeezed his hand as an answer. He smiled. Everyone froze.

"**Natsume Hyuuga smiled."one shouted.**

"**He's so handsome."**

"**Who's that girl with him?"**

"**They look good. A pair."**

Then a voice came from behind. "Everyone, stay away from Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura." it was Hotaru who shouted. Everyone sweatdropped to hear Mikan's name.

"**Is that really her?"**

"**She's ignoring Natsume at all."**

"**I know she's beautiful but I never thought Natsume liked her?"**

He blushed at the thought. _Natsume like me?_

"Let's hurry."he said still holding her hands.

They proceed to a table with four chairs. It was actually Hotaru's reservation. Their seats.

Ruka was surprised to see Natsume with Mikan.

Natsume pulled a chair for her to sit. "Thanks."she muttered.

Just as Natsume was about to sit, Ruka snapped out. He noticed the necklace Mikan was wearing. "So she's the girl huh?"he asked.

"…"Natsume just gave him a glare and raised his brow.

"Oops. Sorry."he chuckled.

"Don't worry Ruka. She's dense."Hotaru simply said.

Mikan was just eyeing them with confusion. "Eh?"she said.

"See?"Hotaru said. Ruka chuckled. Natsume released a sigh.

"Having a hard time Natsume?"Ruka asked.

"Yah. It's been five years."

"So dense."Ruka smiled.

"I don't think if she will be as dense as ever after what will happen tonight…"Hotaru said.

"So, you have something in store huh?"Ruka asked.

"Yah, I guess."he replied.

"What will happen tonight Natsume?"she asked innocently.

"Just eat."Natsume then put a beef on her mouth making everyone's mouth open.

"**Indirect kissing!"**

"**Natsume shove a food on her mouth."**

"**That bastard messing up with my Mikan!"**

The four laughed at the comments they heard.

Mr. Narumi then entered the stage. "Good evening everyone, enjoying the night?"whistles and shoutings were heard as a reply. "We have still something in store for you. You will be surprised, I swear."he added. Hotaru smirked at the thought. "So, enjoy the rest of the night, Alice Festival is now officially open."he ended.

Music started. Everyone dashed at the dance floor.

"More crabs."Hotaru commanded. Ruka obeyed with no hesitation. "I'll go with you."she said. Leaving the two alone.

"Eh, Natsume. You're sweating."she said.

"It's nothing."

"Ok."

"Wanna dance?"he asked coldly.

"Oh no, I don't want to get killed by those nasty fan girls of yours."

"I told you to trust me, didn't I?"he asked seriously.

"Oh well, Natsume. I'm not really good in dancing."she said.

"Just try it."with that, he grabbed her to the dance floor. Everyone shooed off to give them the space.

It was a slow music this time.

**It's her hair and her eyes today**

**That just simply takes me away**

**And the feeling that I'm falling further inlove**

**Makes me shiver but in a good way**

"The music fits perfectly."he muttered. He smiled at the thought.

"Fits what, Natsume?"she asked innocently.

"Oh. Nothing."he smiled again and locked his eyes with hers.

They were at that position for a long time.

**All the time I have sat and stared**

**As he thoughtfully thumbs through her hair**

**And she purses her lips**

**Bats her eyes and she ----**

**With me sitting there slack- jawed**

**And nothing to say**

Natsume smile widely. "Geez, Natsume. You're giving me creeps."she said. He chuckled.

He sang with the music.

**Cause I love her with all that I am **Cause I love her with all that I am

**And my voice shakes along with my hand **And my voice shakes along with my hand

**Cause she's all that I see **Cause she's all that I see

**And she's all that I need **And she's all that I need

**And I'm out of my league once again **And I'm out of my league once again

Mikan stared at him amusedly.

"So, you sing huh?"she asked.

"For your ears only."he said while loosening her tie. He's sweating hard. He unbuttoned the first button on his polo.

"What do—"Mikan was cut off when she saw a necklace same as hers. The difference is that it's on Natsume's neck. "Where did you get your necklace?"she asked.

"What?"he replied.

"I said, where---"she was cut off again when a voice called.

"Calling Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, please proceed on the stage."Mr. Narumi said.

"Save your questions for later, Honey."he smirked and left. Mikan was left at the center confused.

_That pervert. He's making me crazy. Calling me honey. But why is that my necklace same as him? I thought I'm the only one having this._she thought taking hold of her necklace._ And what he just said? For my ears only?_ She was interrupted by a familiar voice from the stage. She looked up and met the crimson eyes looking intently at her. _Hyuuga._

"I'm making myself an idiot at this very moment just to make the very dense girl as ever, or should I say the densest girl in the world notice me. I'm having a hard time making effort for almost five years for Kami's sake!"he sighed. "Internalize the song. You're maybe idiot but you're not dumb. This song is for you Idiot."he said then winked at her.

Everyone's attention turned at her.

"**So she's the girl."**

"**She's so lucky."**

"**But Natsume's lucky too to have the beautiful Mikan Sakura."**

"**I'm giving Natsume up."**

_Kami, I'm going crazy._she thought.

**Desperate for changing, starving for truth**

**I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you**

_Oh my! He had a wonderful voice._

**I'm falling even more in love with you**

**Letting go of all I've held on to**

**I'm standing here until you make me move**

**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**

**Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete**

**I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now**

He went down and held her arms. She was too shocked too respond.

**I'm falling even more in love with you**

**Letting go of all I've held on to**

**I'm standing here until you make me move**

**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**

**I'm living for the only thing I know**

**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**

**And I don't know what I'm diving into**

**Just hanging by a moment here with you**

**There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find**

**There's nothing in the world that can change my mind**

**There is nothing else**

**There is nothing else**

**There is nothing else**

**Desperate for changing, starving for truth**

**I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you**

**I'm falling even more in love with you**

**Letting go of all I've held on to**

**I'm standing here until you make me move**

**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**

**I'm living for the only thing I know**

**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**

**And I don't know what I'm diving into**

**Just hanging by a moment here with you**

**Just hanging by a moment**

**Hanging by a moment**

**Hanging by a moment**

**Hanging by a moment here with you**

"I love you Idiot."he said.

Still, she was so surprised. She can't react.

"Better get her out there. She's not already on her mind."Hotaru said.

He then grabbed her and run outside. They stopped running when she bumped into someone.

"Minako…"he said.

"Hi dear.."she replied hugging him happily.

"I missed you…so much."he too, hugged him.

She was astounded at the view. She ran away with tears. _I thought he loves me. A liar. He's a fucking liar. After all these years. I loved him for almost five years. I'm just avoiding him because I thought he doesn't like me at all. And he really doesn't like me at all._

He let go of the hug when he sensed she's gone.

"You better find him bro."she said giggling. "Good luck. I'm so happy for you."

He then reached her.

"And where do you think you're going? We're not yet over."he said smiling.

"We're not over? There's no 'US' at all Natsume!"her voice were strong. She did not turn around to hide her tears.

"Mikan…"he whispered. He wanted to reach her but he's afraid of getting rejected again. The first statement already makes his heart lurch.

"I'm going Natsume."she said.

He grabbed her wrist. "Can you show even a little care for the fact of how much I love you?"he bursted out. Tears falling from his eyes.

"Did I tell you to do so?"Mikan said. With that, he let go of her arm. She then walked away. She did not see the tears coming from Natsume's eyes.

"I hate you Natsume!"she screamed. She didn't know that he heard her.

Natsume fell down on his knees._ She hates me._

"**The Festival Night was so awesome."**

"**Yah. So cool."**

Mikan went to her sit and slumped. Hotaru can see from her face that she was crying the whole night.

"What's wrong _Baka?_"she asked.

"…"

"Just tell me when you're ready to talk. I'm just here a sit apart from you. Listening ear."she then gave her bestfriend a comforting touch.

"Thanks Hotaru."

Everyone was in chaos. They were busy reading a paper. Each was given a copy.

"What was that Ruka?"Hotaru asked.

"Dunno."he replied. He too doesn't know what's going on.

A girl entered their room. "Good morning Ruka."she greeted.

"Oh, good morning Minako."he greeted back.

Mikan twitched by hearing the name. She turned around look if it's really her. _Tch. That bitch. _She cursed.

"Who's she?"Hotaru asked shoving off to Ruka's side.

"Minako, Natsume's sister."he answered politely.

_Natsume's sister. Did I heard Ruka right? _

"This is Hotaru, my girlfriend."

"Good pair. You two look good. Hoped my dear Natsume find his girl. I don't know what happened to him. He was locking himself on his room. I'm really worried at him. I went a knock to his room but just handed me a letter and he said that I'll reproduce it and distribute all over Alice Academy."she explained.

Mikan heard everything. He's Natsume was not doing fine.

Minako then handed them a letter." Try reading this."she said and left.

They both rolled their eyes at the letter. After reading, they both smirked.

"Mikan?"they said in unison.

"Yeah?"

"Read this you _Baka._"Hotaru then handed her the letter.

She scanned the letter and started reading it.

_**Love is a wonderful thing..**_

_**But this wonderful thing made me hate the person I truly loved!,..**_

_**Why???**_

_**I've fallen deeply madly inlove with her to the extent that I walked up to her and said, "Can you even show a little care for the fact of how much I love you?**_

_**And she replied, "Did I tell you to do so?"**_

_**DAMN LOVE!!!**_

_**Idiots,**_

_**She's just too dumb to appreciate..**_

_**But I still really really love her**_

_**I can't live without her..**_

_**I've waited for this right moment..**_

_**I've been keeping this feeling for five fucking years..**_

_**And this is what I only get?**_

_**I know she also love me…**_

_**But I don't know why she reacted that way…**_

_**I'm going crazy..**_

_**I need your help now..**_

_**What shall I do?x'(**_

_**Pevert**_

_Same line with what Natsume told me. And the same line I replied to him. "_Who wrote this?"she asked.

"Still dense."Hotaru said. Ruka just Chuckled. "Go and check out for yourself."he said. The two walked away.

"Natsume…"

It was already past midnight but still, she can't sleep.

"Need to breathe some fresh air."she muttered.

She then went out and fixed herself under her favorite Sakura Tree.

"Idiot."he muttered. _She's here._

"Pervert."she said upon recognizing him. "What are you doing here?"he asked. She was trying hard to climb at the branch. He then offered his hands which she politely took. "Thanks." They seated together staring at the beautiful moon.

"So?"she aked again.

"Can't sleep."he replied coldly.

"Same here."she said.

"I didn't ask."

"Pervert."she said angrily.

"Idiot."

"So you're the Pervert in here huh?"she asked raising a paper.

"So you received one. My sister really did effort on it eh."he smirked.

"So it was really your sister."she said sadly shooking her head.

"What's with that to you?"then a flash of thought entered his mind. "So, it was all because of her eh?"he said smiling widely. He hugged Mikan.

"Can't breath."she muttered.

"Oops. Sorry. So you thought she was my—"

"Yah. Watev you say."she cut off.

"So you really love me, don't you?"he asked.

"I think you already knew the answer."she said smiling.

Silence. They both looked at the moon.

"So what's with the necklace thing huh?"she asked.

"So dense."he said.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Answer me."she commanded.

He sighed. "Flip your necklace." She then obeyed. She was surprised to see an engraved letter N instead of M. she then looked at him which he also flipped his necklace and revealed an engraved 'M'.

"That's mine. You stole it."she said madly.

"Dense".he said.

"Give that to me."she shouted.

"Dense."

"Nat—"she was cut off. His lips locked onto hers. "Sume."he finally let go.

"Shut that mouth up or I'll kiss you again."he warned. "But if I were you, I'll better keep talking."he said smiling widely.

"Geez, you're smiling again."she said. "I just want to know what's with this necklace matter."she whispered.

"Ok. I found your purse. Then I let Ruka copy you're necklace so that I will have mine, same as yours. But instead of returning yours, I put mine. N there stands for Natsume."he explained.

"Oohhh..so that was it? I wonder who put back my purse?"she asked innocently.

"It was me, Idiot! You're really dense."he said poking her forehead.

"Ouch! That hurts Nat!"she said.

He kiised her forehead. "But not as much as you hurt me when you said you hate me."

"Oops. So you heard about that eh? Ahmmm…I was just carried by my emotion at that moment."she said shooking her head.

"Explanation not accepted."

"You're so mean."she then think of a good words to say. She smiled and took a peak on his lips. "A person, who hates someone, loves that someone so much! That the person can't bear the hurt of what that someone did."she said making Natsume smile.

He wrapped his hand around her waist. They were staring at the sky.

"I LOVE YOU MIKAN!"

"THANKS FOR LOVING ME TOO!"she whispered. "And I will always do love you Natsume."she added.

"Forever."the two sealed the words made with a kiss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ants!"Mikan screamed.

"Enough with that sweetness, you two."Hotaru said.

They both jumped off from the branch. The four noticed someone approaching them.

"So you have recorded it Hotaru?"Minako asked.

"Yah. I don't want to miss moments like this."she replied.

"Guess I got to go. My brother can take care of himself already. Till next time."she waved a hand.

"Thanks."Natsume muttered to her.

"You're always welcome Natsume."she then diappeared.

"I'm sleepy."Mikan said.

"Better go to sleep."Hotaru said.

The two boys headed at the Sakura Tree. "It's nice to sleep here."Natsume said. "Yeah. It's a good idea."he approved. The two then went two each lovers' arms. They fixed themselves under the tree and the four fell asleep.

With the moon as their witness. Unknowingly, the moon smiled at them.

end

So that was it.

That was a long one.

Hope you guys all like it. (Cross fingers)

If not, then please review.

Tell me where I went wrong…

So that I can fix it.

Tell me if you're confused and what part.

It's my first fanfic shots.

(sobs)

Rev&Rev…

Be kind to neophytes! (hehehe)

(Moodsways)

Thanks for reading anyways.

Luvlots,

- nobodycaresx) -


	2. thankyousomuts

Hai!!!

I'm back!!!

It will be just a whole page of thanks for those who reviewed,..

A huge 'THANK YOU' to the following:

Angelji

Blu-green_leaf

Konnie

Jusel_zyrein

I made hotaru a lot mean in here so that she could make Mikan can stand on her own, but still with some secret help to her best friend. And speaking of Mikan, she's denser in here coz she was preoccupied by 'i-don't-care-around-me-as-long-as-i-live' thing. But not making her so well, I guess that's it. By the way, the girls are 15 and boys are 16.

**Read my I'm always around story; **

**I hope you'll like it. **

**I'll be updating it as soon as possible.**

**My stories are:**

**She loves to hate me (which is my first singleshot story)**

**I'm always around (my first story; already in 2 chapters)**

**Drop some comments as well.**

**Review and review please!!!**

**Review-**

**Review-**

**Review-**

**Luvlots,**

**-XnobodycaresX- **


End file.
